The Ties That Bind
by KlarolineHappened123
Summary: '"Run Molly! He's gaining on us!" Sherlock yelled at Molly. These words made Molly push herself further to put some distance between herself and the psychotic man chasing her and Sherlock. she wouldn't give in, giving in would be a let down to herself and to Sherlock after everything that they've been through.' Sherlolly Vamp!lock AU Warning: Will be displays of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Another Sherlolly fanfic coming your way. This originally was supposed to be the first story I posted until my first one shot became a full story. But anyway please read and enjoy and comment on your thoughts.**

**Warning: This story is rated M so it will contain dark Sherlock and it may contain smut in later chapters. **

**Thanks! Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_London 1828_

"_Run Molly! He's gaining on us!" Sherlock yelled at Molly. These words made Molly push herself further, forcing more air down her throat so she could put more distance between herself and the psychotic man chasing her and Sherlock. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest and her drawstring corset felt like it was crushing her lungs the more she ran, her legs were starting to feel like jelly ready to give out, but she wouldn't give in, giving in would be a let down to herself and to Sherlock after everything that they've been through. _

_Molly's been in front of Sherlock the entire time, she has no idea how far or how close the enemy is behind her. She's takes a risk and glances behind her to see how much distance there is between them, "Sherlock." She gasps out coming to a sudden stop which made Sherlock bump into Molly slightly. He frowned and turned around to see what made Molly come to a sudden stop. _

"_What the…" Sherlock said with a confused expression on his face at what he's processed. _

"_Where the hell did he go?" There's no one behind them, they're the only two people on the street- it was late at night on the back end of London streets of course it was deserted._

"_Maybe he saw how far away we'd gotten and given up?" Molly asked with a hopeful expression in her tone._

"_Oh come on now Molly you're a smart girl, you know well enough that people like him don't just give up that easily, they love the thrill of the chase." Sherlock said in a cold tone, while he's trying to calculate what's going on and what game they've been pulled into playing. _

_Molly started to relax as she saw that no one was running towards them on either side on them on the street, they were completely alone. _

"_Come on Sherlock, we need to go."_

_Molly turned around was met with a sharp pain as a and plunged it's way into her chest. "No!" Sherlock screamed and moved towards her but it was too late, Molly's heart was ripped out of her chest and tossed to onto the ground. Sherlock moved to catch Molly before she landed on the ground and held her in his arms, he watched the light leave her eyes and felt her blood still. He clutched her to him and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to over spill down his cheeks. A dark sadistic chuckle erupt from the Monster who had so viciously ripped Molly's life away, Sherlock looked up at him and he was met with black eyes that has blood shot whites surrounding the irises that were usually a chocolate shade of brown. _

"_Well Sherlock, it seems the tables have turned." He said with a thick British accent, as is eyes turn back to their normal shade of chocolate brown. _

"_Why? Why did you do this? She wasn't a threat to you!" Sherlock snarled out in anger his own eyes turned black and his fangs threatened to protrude from his gums, his body shaking with rage and despair. _

"_No but you see Sherlock" He says as he squats down on his knees so he's eye level with Sherlock "If I couldn't have her, then no one can." He replied with a evil grin on is face and a glint in is eye. He stood back up and put his hands in his black trouser pockets. "It was only fair Sherlock, she was going to be ripped away from you eventually anyway what with you being eternal and all." With that he turned around and strolled away. "Night Sherlock."_

_Sherlock was still clutching Molly tightly to him, a tear escaped and trickled down his cheek as he watches the Monster stroll off into the night. _

"_I will make you pay for this Jim Moriaty. I swear!"_

* * *

London Present Day

Sherlock shoots up with a sudden gasp and looks around his dark bedroom frantically. Sherlock sighs softly and moves the mop of brown curls that were damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead. It was the fourth time this week that he had that dream, no that memory, of Molly being murdered before him by his enemy Jim Moriaty.

It was still the middle of the night but he got out of bed and quietly made his way into the living room so as not to disturb John who was sleeping soundly in the next room. Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and slipped then on over his pyjamas, he thought he doesn't need to be dressed as he'll be back within in half an hour and no one will see him. Sherlock grabbed his keys and slipped out of the flat and made his way over to his favourite Pathologists house to check on her as he usually does when he's had a bad dream that involves his one true love.

Once Sherlock arrived at Molly's apartment he climbed up and snuck into her bedroom window, Molly can't sleep unless she has the window open a crack even in the middle of winter when it's freezing cold she needs to have it open. Sherlock jumped over the chest of drawers that was under Molly's window and landed graciously in a crouch, quietly on the floor. He made his way over to Molly and sat carefully on the edge of the bed so she doesn't detect the slight change in weight on her bed enough to wake her. He glanced her over subconsciously just to check that she hadn't been harmed and let a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding. Sherlock raised his hand and stroked Molly's cheek tenderly with the back of his hand, she subconsciously leaned into his touch which made Sherlock smile in turn.

"Oh my little Pathologist… My Molly… I'll never let anyone take you away from me again…"

* * *

**And we'll end it there. I apologise for the first chapter for being short but I promise the others chapters will be longer. Anyway I won't keep you but before you go please drop me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. **

**Thanks guys.**

**I'll see you next time with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for the story follows and favourites and the reviews. I wasn't going to post this chapter yet, but because it's done and complete I thought why not. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**London Present Day**

The next day at St Bart's was a slow one, Sherlock was looking at specimens that were found inside of a cadaver's stomach. A body was brought in the early hours of that morning, a gun shot victim that was involved in a robbery. Molly dealt with the body and was finished with it within a couple of hours but there were ridged lumps on the walls of the stomach lining, so specimens were taken to be analysed. Sherlock being one who get's bored and agitated easily sort it upon himself that he should analyse the specimen and Molly should deal with the paperwork, so that's what they were both doing on this cold winters day.

Molly watched Sherlock as he worked, carefully stealing glimpses of him every now and again while he so delicately worked with the microscope examining the samples. She watched his fingers working at the dials and imagined all of the unspeakable things he could do with those hands.

"Molly… You're staring."

Molly clears her throat and turns her attention sharply back to her paper work, mentally slapping herself for getting caught, "Sorry…" Molly's caught herself doing that a lot lately, watching Sherlock out of the corner of her eye as she works. She sighs softly and continues with her paperwork, this is going to be a long day…

* * *

** 6.00pm - Leaving Time**

Molly was pulling on her long coat, getting ready to leave Bart's for another day, when Sherlock came up behind her a tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes Sherlock?" She asked while turning round.

"Are you feeling alright Molly? You haven't seemed yourself lately, you've been constantly distracted and not focusing on your work." Sherlock asked with a hint of concern in voice that Molly detected.

_Oh shit… _She smiles at him softly but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes "I'm fine Sherlock…" _I'm fine Sherlock I just keep having freaky dreams about you and I feel as though these dreams are real and that I've lived through them before. Also I can't help but feel an extreme attraction to you and I can't help myself from staring at you constantly…_

Sherlock can tell that she's lying but decides to let it slide and smiles softly back at her. "Alright, well it's time for you to get home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Molly nods and grabs that rest of her stuff. "Goodnight Sherlock." She said as she moved past him and walked over to the double doors, about to leave the lab…

"Goodnight, oh and Molly…"

"Yes?" She asked as she stopped just before going through the doors.

"The specimens that you took from the cadaver's stomach, they were tumours, he had stomach cancer."

"Oh…" Molly said sounding disappointed, thinking he was going to say something else, "Well that's unfortunate, I'll add that it with my findings in the morning."

"Yes well… Goodnight Molly."

Molly nodded and turned, pushing open the double doors to leave the lab.

When Molly got back home she decided that she was in need a warm bath, a good cup of tea and an early night. As she entered her apartment, she locked the door and threw the keys on the side. "Evening Toby." She said as walked past him and made her way into the kitchen. She got some cat food out of the cupboard and put it in a bowl on the floor for him. "Here you are Toby she said while Toby made his way into the kitchen wondering what all the noise was about and realised that she must be putting food out for him. He meowed appreciatively and purred when Molly bent down to stroke him. "Good boy." Molly stood back up straight and went to fix herself something to eat and a cup of tea, she was in the mood for ham, cheese and onion omelette and got the ingredients for it out of the fridge. She turned the radio on and started to dance around the kitchen when It's My Life by Bon Jovi came on. "It's my life, it's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's. My. Life." She sang at the top of her lungs to Toby while he just stared at her in turn and decided to go back to eating is food.

After dinner Molly washed up and made herself another cup of tea, then went to go run the bath water. She lit some candles and put the around the edge of the bath, honey and vanilla scented bath oil was added to the water and the smell permitted around the room as it mixed in with the hot water. Molly shredded herself of all her clothes and got into the bath, letting the water relax all her muscles and she inhaled deeply. _That's better. _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

An hour later Molly woke up abruptly with an uncomfortable creek in her neck from the way that she slept in the bath and the water had gone cold. Molly quickly washed and got out the bath, deciding that it was time for her to go to bed. She dried herself and got ready for bed, making sure that everything was done and that the flat was locked and secure before she climbed into her soft bed, wondering what tonight's dreams will bring her…

_Molly's dream_

_Molly opened her eyes to find herself looking down at a glass of red wine that's in gloved hand, her head snaps up to see where she is and notices that she must be at a masquerade party of some sorts as there's lots of women in long ball gown dresses and masks, dancing with men dressed in black suits with tailored waist coats, also wearing masks. She look around the large room and see's people stood in corners talking and laughing in collective groups, there are candles stuck in brass candle holders on the wall emitting little flickers of light, making the atmosphere a bit more peaceful and tranquil, but the mains source of light was emitted from the huge glass crystal chandelier that hung above from the ceiling. There were mirrors that run along the opposite side of the wall so you could see most of the people in the ball room and the people dancing could see their own reflection every time they spun around during the dance. As Molly took all this in and look around, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she realised that she too was dressed in a long sleeved ruby red gown -that was quite low cut for something that Molly would wear- and has a dark red lace mask on that tied around the back of her head to match. Her hair was curled into ringlets and pinned up at the back of her head with two loose strands of curls that hang down and frame her face. She had light make up on that was complimented with blood red lipstick Molly brought a gloved hand up to her face and realised that this couldn't be her, this beautiful women who could earn the loving or lustful gaze of any man in the ballroom. As she was admiring her reflection in the mirror two muscular arms encircled her waist and pulled her flush back against him, his head dip down and he placed a light kiss on her shoulder before mumbling in her ear softly "You look ravishing tonight Molly." Molly recognised the voice straight away and she smiled softly, relaxing against him. "Why thank you Sir, you're also looking devilishly handsome tonight." She replied teasingly while meeting Sherlock's gaze in the mirror. Sherlock was also wearing a mask but his was black that also a hint of red around the edge of the mask, he was in a black tail-suit that was paired with a high waist coat and bow tie, he outfit was finished off with clean, polished black lace- ups. His hair was that ruffled soft mess of curls that fell over his eye of the right side of his face. _

_Molly turned around in Sherlock's arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck "I've missed you…" She whispered and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Sherlock groaned in turn as he could sense that they were starting to get noticed as they were being glared at by public eyes and whispered against her lips "Not here…" He removed is arms from around her waist and Molly instantly misses him and the warmth he emits. He holds his hand out towards her "Come dance with me?" He asks while flashing his signature smile at her. Molly grins and takes hold of is hand, entwining her fingers with his and allows his to pull her outside through the double glass doors and into the garden. _

"_What are we doing out here?" Molly asks as they come to a sudden stop in the middle of the greenery just before the huge, long maze in front of them. It was warm for a night in the middle of spring and the stars were twinkling above them. "Dance with me Molly…" Sherlock said softly as he wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her to him and the other grasps hold of her hand. Molly complies and puts one hand on Sherlock broad shoulder and wrap her fingers around his other hand. They start swaying and Molly can't help but giggle "Sherlock there's no music, we're too far away to hear it." _

"_Then we'll make our own music." Sherlock replied as he twirled Molly round under his arm and brought her back to him and started humming a tune. Molly giggled again. _

"_You're a terrible singer."_

"_I know."_

"_Well it's a good thing then that I like this song." Molly replied as she leaned her head in the crook of Sherlock's neck and sighs contently and they carried on swaying under the stars…_

* * *

It was now deserted at Bart's Sherlock was the last person there, he was playing around with experiments to pass the time until he can go and visit Molly. It was 11.30 at night and if Sherlock knew Molly, which he did, she'd already be tucked up in bed asleep. He pulls on his coat and scarf and strides out of the lab, flicking the lights off as he leaves and locks up.

Sherlock races over to Molly's and jumps up onto the window ledge of Molly's window, he hooks is fingers on the bottom of the window and pulls it up enough for him to jump through. He jumps, stretching over the chest of drawers and lands graciously in a crouch on the floor, he turns to make sure that he hasn't disturbed Molly and notices that she's quite restless tonight as the sheets are entangled between her legs and her head's moving back forth on the pillow. He stands up and that's when he hears it, a soft sigh of content that escaped from Molly's mouth _hmmm I wonder what you're dreaming about Molly… _Sherlock thought to himself and smirked as a idea formed in his head. He takes off his coat and sits down carefully on the bed making himself comfortable, he places his two index fingers on either side of Molly's forehead and pushes gently on the sides of her head and closes his eyes. It didn't take long for Sherlock to make his way to Molly's subconscious and push his was through into it to see what his beloved Molly was dreaming of.

Sherlock opened his eyes in Molly's dream and is momentarily surprised at the scene that's unfolding before him, he's holding Molly in is arms and they're slow dancing together outside his uncles mansion under the stars. It must be the night of the Masquerade Ball his uncle throws every year. And by what Sherlock was wearing he could tell that it was the autumn masquerade ball his uncle throws every year and the year was 1828.

_... Sherlock stopped swaying and removed his and from Molly's, putting his forefinger and thumb under her chin to make her look at him, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes with love and adoration in his eyes, like she's the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and he'd do anything to protect and keep her by his side forever._

_Molly couldn't__'__t believe what was happening this Sherlock that she was dreaming of seemed younger, a lot less wiser and more naïve then her Sherlock. This Sherlock looked at her with love in his eyes, like he adored her and would kill for her to protect her from anything and anyone. That__'__s how she knew this wasn__'__t real, her Sherlock looks at her with admiration in his eyes and he doesn't__'__t love her, she would like to think that he would do anything to protect her as he did say that she does count and that he__'__s always trusted her, but she__'__s not so sure. All she knows is that this isn__'__t the same Sherlock she knows but the way he__'__s looking at her right now she__'__s too lost in this dream, in him, to care._

_Sherlock looks back her and smiles her softly, he pulls her close to him and leans down, burying his head in the smooth pale skin of her neck. He breaths in her sweet scent and places a kiss on the pulse point of her neck, Molly involuntarily shivers from the sensation of Sherlock kissing her neck, she feels Sherlock smirk against her neck knowing the effect he has on her, the effect he__'__s always had on her. _

"_I love you Molly__…"_

"_You__'__re not real__…"__ Molly whispers softly._

_Sherlock rises his head and looks her in the eye. __"__I am real Molly, it__'__s me, you know it is.__"_

_Molly stares back into his blue irises and rises her hand from his shoulder to stroke his cheek. __"__I wish you were the real Sherlock, but you__'__re just a dream, a fantasy that my subconscious created, I know that you don__'__t actually love me."_

"_What do I have to do to convince you?__"__ Sherlock whispered as he lowered his head back down in the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses from the top of her neck down to her collar bone._

"_I don__'__t know__…__ Show me. If you love me then show me.__"__ Molly demand, searching Sherlock's eyes, waiting for a weaver in his, a drop in his gaze, something to show that he doesn't actually know what he's talking about. _

_With that Sherlock grabbed hold of the back of Molly's head and pulled her to him, capturing her lips, pouring the love and affection he felt for Molly in that moment into it. Molly gasped and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up flush against him, while Sherlock's other hand snaked it's way around her waist. The kiss that started of loving and gentle soon turned into something more passionate and possessive as Sherlock runs his tongue along Molly__'__s bottom lip to gain access and explores Molly's mouth, sensually stroking his tongue against hers. Molly__'__s hands make there way up into Sherlock__'__s soft curls. Sherlock moaned softly and grabbed a hold of Molly's arms and moved so fast in the blink of an eye, pushing Molly up to the wall of the side of the mansion and put both hands on each side of Molly__'__s head, keeping her trapped, pressed up between him and the wall. Sherlock can feel and hear her heart rate increase, his gaze never falters as he lowers his head, an all-knowing smirk on his face leaning in to kiss her again.__"__Tell me when to stop__…"__ He whispered huskily before capturing her lips, picking up where he left off. Sherlock pushed himself against Molly, his hands gripping at her waist to keep her up against the wall. Sherlock moved his hands down Molly__'__s waist and under her dress, sensually stroking Molly__'__s thighs, Molly moans and wraps her legs around Sherlock__'__s waist. 'Why would I want him to stop, when I've loved him and wanted him for so long?' Molly thought as Sherlock moves his ministrations, earning a disappointing grunt from Molly __as he kisses his way slowly along her jaw and down to the most sensitive part of her neck, sucking and biting at the skin. _

"_Sherlock__…"__ Molly moans out as Sherlock bites the pulse point on Molly__'__s neck surely leaving a bruise there. He kisses back up her neck and places on chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away._

"_Sherlock?__"__ Molly asked confused._

_Sherlock smiled softly. __"__Time to wake up love.__"_

Sherlock sensed it first, he could her a ringing noise somewhere out of Molly's sub consciousness, in the real world a sound that resembled an alarm was going off and Sherlock could only gather that that was Molly's alarm, signally that it was time for her to get up. Sherlock pulled himself out of Molly's dream, out of her sub consciousness before Molly too also sensed and heard the loud ringing noise that would shake her out of her dream and catch Sherlock in the act. He opened his eyes and took his hands away from each side of Molly's head and slipped off the bed quickly before Molly awoke, quickly Sherlock was about to make his way back over to the window when he heard a sound of disappointment leave Molly's lips. He smiled mischievously and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Molly's forehead. "See you soon love." And with that Sherlock left Molly's bedroom through the way he came and raced off into the early daylight of the morning.

* * *

**Well… that may have escalated a little too quickly … Oh just to let you know it's mentioned that Sherlock can walk and go out in the sun that's because he has an amulet that he wears that spelled and protects him from the sun which is why he can work at Bart's with Molly and sneaked out of her apartment in the early daylight hours… But that will be mentioned in later chapters along with how Sherlock became a vampire in the first place. **

**But yeah, thanks for reading guys and always review, review, review! **


End file.
